When the monsters succeed
by E.P.Allen
Summary: This is my take on how Annabeth and Percy died. It's actually a prologue for another fanfiction I'm writing but I thought it was good. Please check it out, it's not that long. Oneshot about Percabeth death.


_07-09-2020_

 _10:43 PM_

 _Percy's actually only fear, had always been; leaving Annabeth alone. He had always been worried about, that if he died, he would leave her forever. They had always been together, as best friends or as soulmates. Percy loved Annabeth with his whole heart, his whole essence. He would never ever, even considered leaving her. He promised her that they would always be together. Nevertheless, now it seemed like he would break that promise. Not that he wanted to break it, but because he was dying, and in death, Annabeth couldn't follow. He would wait for her in Elysium. However Annabeth had to take care of their daughter, his little Zoë. She was only two and now she would lose a father. She would grow up without a father's affection, just like Percy himself did, and just like he swore that Zoë shouldn't. Percy mentally apologized to Zoë and to Annabeth. He was only twenty seven as was Annabeth. Percy was far too young to die. Dying, again, didn't actually scare him, Percy was scared for Annabeth and Zoë. What would they do? Would they survive? Of course Annabeth was fine on her own, but now she had a 2 year old to take care of by herself. Percy didn't doubt Annabeth's abilities, but Zoë had shown to be quite a handful. Percy groaned, and tried to push himself up. He would not die today. He had a family to get back to, and nobody, monster or god, could stop him from trying. The stab wound in Percy's chest hurt like Hades, and his arms collapsed under his body weight. He looked up at the stars. Could see them starting to blur. He knew he couldn't be saved, not this time. A single tear fled from his eye. 'I'm sorry Annabeth', he whispered with his last breath, 'take care of Zoë'. Percy Jackson closed his eyes for the last time, and the hero's chest stopped moving._ _Perseus Jackson was dead. His monsters finally succeed._

 _07-09-2020_

 _10:49 PM_

* * *

 _07-09-2020_

 _10:46 PM_

 _Annabeth Chase-Jackson was never one to give up, her pride simply wouldn't allow it. She was known for being stubborn, fighting till she won. To only one who managed to defeat her, was her Percy. Her loving Percy. Her biggest fear was losing him again as she had to the romans. To months he was gone had been the hardest in her life. Annabeth was sure that Percy one day would be the end of her. How wrong she was. Her end had been her own foolishness. Sending her quest members home, because she overestimated her own abilities. Now she laid, with the stab wound in her chest, bleeding to death. Her child, Zoë, would live with the same curse as Annabeth herself. Growing up without a mother's love. Zoë would have to live alone with her father, just like Annabeth had. Annabeth didn't doubt a second, that Percy would give Zoë as much love as Annabeth could ever do. Oh Percy, he would be devastated when he found out. Annabeth would wait for him in Elysium. She was sure he would do that for her too. Annabeth was worried how he would react. He couldn't just lock himself away, he had a child to take care of. Annabeth clenched her teeth, no, she wouldn't die today. She was determined to come her to her baby, she tried to sit up, when pain shot through her chest. Her heart filled with pain and black spot appeared in her vision. She immediately stopped. The black spots and the pain in her chest dulled slightly, but her hearth arched with a so sorrow filled pain that Annabeth couldn't think straight. She knew it wasn't her wound that hurted her. It was something deeper, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The pain went on and on and Annabeth's vision became blurry. A tear escaped her eye. 'Sorry Percy', she soundlessly whispered, 'protect Zoë...and yourself'. As the tear ran down her chin, Annabeth's chest stopped moving and her aching heart stopped beating._ _Annabeth Chase-Jackson was dead. Her monster finally succeed._

 _07-09-2020_

 _10:53 PM_

* * *

 **I know that it was very short. This is actually a prologue to a fanfiction that I'm writing, but I thought that it could always stand for itself as a oneshot. I am calling their daughter Zoë, because I actually thinks it a badass name, and I really like it.**

 **Allen**


End file.
